


Life Is A Little Bit Funny

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Depression, Gen, Stark Means Strong in German, Suicide, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: “You, Howard Stark? A Father? Don't make me laugh, sweetheart. You're anything but. You should see the way your own cowers away from you, he doesn't leave his room. He plans to kill himself in a week. But you don't care, you can't. Either you're too busy or Stark is your last name. Satan himself will punish you for this. Even he knows horrendous Fathers, neverless hurtful as you."





	Life Is A Little Bit Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

> _****_
> 
> _**"apparently im rotting iron,** _
> 
> _**underneath here now** _
> 
> _**because im not allowed emotions** _
> 
> _**because my last name is stark** _
> 
> _**and stark stands for** _
> 
> _**"strong"** _
> 
> _**but if im so strong..** _
> 
> _**then what am i doing** _
> 
> _**underneath dirt** _
> 
> _**underneath wood** _
> 
> _**underneath a tomb** _
> 
> _**if this is strong** _
> 
> _**im not your son"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bye


End file.
